Just A Sprain
by CatchyUsername
Summary: After a few crazy events, Prussia is left injured in the woods. Lucky for him, Hungary happens to find him and decides to be a kind friend and tries to take him to her home to patch him up. However, Prussia is not interested in being carried or telling the story that led to where he was. [Slight PruHun] [Rated T because I'm scared]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I was just trying to go to sleep when this idea literally ambushed me, and I just had to write it. I think this story will be about three (maybe more, maybe less, I'm not quite sure) chapters long, and please forgive any grammar mistakes, typos, OOC-ness, or any other errors. Also wanted to add that** **I can _not_ do accents for my life, so I assume you can just imagine them, right? (However, if you wish for me to try ((emphasis on try)) to write the speech differently I'll do my best)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction rather then making this stuff canon? (Basically no it's not mine but I can dream.)**

"Wah-Hungary! Put me down! It's just a sprained ankle!" Prussia exclaimed in slight shock as he was lifted from the ground. Hungary was not interested and proceeded to carry him out of the large grove of trees he'd been in. However, the albino was quick to say, "Nothing the awesome me can't handle!"

"Be quiet already." She said harshly, and it seemed to shut the other nation up for a few seconds. But Prussia soon began to push away from her. Thankfully, the female nation was very strong, and much more smart as well, "You can not even stand, and you want to walk?" she asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

It seemed that Prussia's pride wasn't harmed like his ankle, and he remained stubborn, "I can stand! You would not let me!" he then began to try and jump out of her arms.

"You will just make it worse!" She cried out, making sure not to drop him.

The Prussian suddenly stopped his escape attempts as a stupid smirk appeared on his face, "What are you trying to say, Elizabeta? Do you care about m-"

The nation didn't get to finish his statement however, as Hungary "accidentally" dropped him. He let out a small shriek when he began to fall which became a grunt as he landed. It didn't help that his ankle had fallen in a strange way, making it hurt even more.

"Well then, if you can walk on your own why don't you?" Hungary snapped, her green eyes narrowing towards him. She contemplated walking off and just leaving him here to prove her point, after all, he'd probably end up healing on his own rather quickly.

"Maybe I will," Prussia said confidently, "And then I can yell 'told you so' right in your un-awesome face!"

Before Hungary could respond Prussia began his attempts at getting up. He grabbed onto a nearby tree for support and tried to hoist himself up, although that was much easier said than done, especially with the whole ankle situation.

After the third try Hungary felt pity well up in her heart. Yes, it was probably his own fault that he'd gotten injured in the first place, and if he'd just let her carry him to where she could wrap his foot then everything would've been fine and easy. But then, it was Prussia. When were things ever easy with him?

Whilst the Hungarian had been caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that the nation in front of her had managed to get up, and was now leaning against the tree trunk he'd used.

"Ha, told you I could stand u-!" Sadly, his victory was short lived as he begun to fall forwards. Instinctively, Hungary leapt outwards to catch him so he wouldn't face-plant onto the rough ground.

Their eyes met before a devilish smile spread onto the albino's face, "So, you don't care yet you decided to try to save me, hm?"

A low growl escaped the female nations mouth as she glared daggers at him, "You are impossible!" she exclaimed, starting to pick him up again.

Though most of the remaining way through the woods was silent, every now and then Prussia would crack a joke or continue declaring he was fine and that she should just leave him be. She may not be a medical expert, but she certainly wasn't stupid. It was clear from the way that Gilbert would let out a tiny hiss of pain whenever his left foot hit anything from a branch to Hungary's dress.

Sooner or later, just when Hungary thought she was reaching her limit and planning on leaving Prussia in the woods to die, she spotted her home and made her way towards the front door.

Once inside, she laid ( _threw_ really) Prussia on the couch and went to retrieve some ice for his foot. Gently, she laid it down against the foot. Prussia grimaced in pain, and Hungary pretended not to notice.

She stood back up and sat across from him on another chair, "Would you mind telling me how you managed to get here now?"

For a second, Hungary saw a look of unease in his red eyes and he responded with, "It is a long story, and you probably don't want to know."

"I have a lot of time Gil," she said, her voice sounding a bit dangerous, "Talk."

Knowing now would not be a good time to mess with her, Prussia began his tale, "I was hanging out with France and Antonio when…"

 **-To Be Continued (Maybe)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry this chapter has taken a bit of time, I've been going to camp and pretty soon I'll be on vacation so I want to wrap this up as soon as I can so I don't keep you waiting. On another note, thank you Fryingpangle, LucediDio, and forsain7 for favoriting this story. Also, thank you to HanyouExorcistAlchemist48 and Fryingpangle (again) for reviewing! Your words really made me smile!**

 **Once again, apologies for any OOC-ness, typos/grammar mistakes, or anything else that's wrong. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and I love feedback, so please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I could only dream of owning Hetalia**

 **(Side note- Most of this chapter with be in italics, since it's mostly a flashback. However, any interruptions won't be)**

"... _we decided it would be a great idea to play a few harmless pranks on a few nations."_

"And how did that turn out?"

"Let me explain!"

 _This certain prank involved a stereo, strange sunglasses, and confetti._

 _The Bad Touch Trio started out with playing a little trick on Germany. The three of them had a huge plan where Prussia would call him, saying he had something to show him in the woods, and knowing Germany, they all assumed he would end up coming along no matter how much he didn't want to._

 _It would be there that France would burst out from the bushes with neon green sunglasses on his face, shocking and confusing Germany. Then, Prussia would leap out of the tree he'd be hiding in while putting on his own blue glasses and throwing confetti into the air, and Spain would come out from behind a tree with orange glasses on, playing 'German Sparkle Party' on full blast. After that they'd all dance in front of him and just watch the reaction from there._

 _What could go wrong?_

 _A lot apparently._

 _First of all, Germany didn't even pick up the phone. Gilbert tried at least five times to call him, but the guy just wouldn't pick up. So he just left his brother a message and assumed that he'd arrive eventually._

 _Sooner or later, after waiting a while, the trio heard rustling along the path of the woods. They dashed to their hiding spots and waited for the right time to strike._

 _Finally, once the steps had gotten loud enough, Francis jumped out, which led to quite a girly scream._

 _Prussia smirked, he had no idea that his brother's voice could go that high._

 _He also revealed himself, and was soon followed by Toni._

 _However, between the 'party pants' part of the song, the friends realized they'd made a horrible mistake._

 _Prussia got a good look at who was in_ front _of them in between the dancing, to which he suddenly halted when he recognized the nation._

 _The blue uniform, the auburn hair, the curl, this was not Germany._

 _"Italy!?" Prussia exclaimed, which made France and Spain stop as well._

 _The little Italian had an expression of fear, shock, and confusion all mixed together._

 _However, then another voice, which seemed to be a bit farther behind Italy screamed out, "Prussia? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"_

 _It was Germany._

 _Germany had decided to bring Italy along for the ride, and it seemed that he'd gotten there faster._

 _It was there that the Bad Touch Trio knew that they fucked up._

 _The three of them shared a look that basically said 'Alright time to bail.' but it was too late. Germany had appeared in view, and seemed to be able to read the atmosphere pretty well._

 _The nation's eyes narrowed towards the other three, and he shouted, "Prussia!"_

 _"Um, it wasn't just me?" the Prussian said, trying to get himself out of trouble. But it seemed it wouldn't work as Germany began sprinting towards them._

"Wait, wait, you wanted to trick Germany, ended up tricking Italy, to which he got mad at you and began to chase you, France, and Spain?"

"Yes, keep up."

 _So the three friends ran, and ran, and ran. Francis shouted multiple phrases like 'I'm too beautiful to die' while Antonio had his fair share of screaming when the German got rather close to catching him._

 _"West! We can talk about this!" Prussia yelled back, reasoning with his younger brother._

 _There was no response, and at that point, Gilbert feared the worst._

 _It seemed that the nation was very unlucky at that moment as well, since as he turned to look behind him he found himself tumbling down a hill that he was certain wasn't there before, thus separating him from his friends and leaving him on his own._

 _That didn't stop him, and he continued on._

"And you were hurt from falling down the hi-"

"No, it get's worse."

 _Soon enough, Gilbert found himself in front of what he assumed was Austria's house. How he got there, he had no idea, but at that point, he didn't really mind._

 _He burst into the house and yelled out for Austria to come to the front, but when he turned to enter the living room he saw a certain blonde girl who seemed to be reading a book. She seemed to be very shocked at his sudden appearance, and Prussia swore that he recognized her from somewhere._

 _What was her name? Lichistin? Lechtin?_

 _Liechtenstein! That was it!_

 _But then, a horrible thought dawned upon him. If Liechtenstein was here, then surely this wasn't Austria's house. And besides, didn't she live with-_

 _Oh shit._

 _"Liechtenstein?!" A male voice called from another doorway. Prussia's eyes widened and he tried to run away once again but it was too late. Switzerland had already come into view, gun in hand._

 _"Oh, hey Switzy!" Prussia said, trying to keep his cool._

 _The blonde wasn't having it and he fired shots at the albino. Prussia seemed to catch on he wasn't welcome there, and ran straight out of the house while the Swiss was continued to chase after him, yelling plenty of death threats and other insults._

"The rest is a total blur, but-" Prussia said, finishing his story, but he was caught off guard by a slap straight to his cheek, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You complete idiot!" Hungary yelled. The male nation was lucky her frying pan was missing for the time being.

Prussia raised his hands in a surrender form, "What? It ended pretty awesomely from what I can tell."

"Are you kidding me?" Hungary replied, starting to rant, "You broke into a house, scared Italy and was chased by Germany, plus to make everything worse, you've hurt yourself and probably plenty of others!"

"But it was still aweso-"

"No! Stop it already! I should just kick you out now and leave you alone to figure this out for yourself!"

"So why don't you?" Prussia said, a devilish smirk coming onto his face.

Hungary stopped mid thought. She certainly could leave him alone, right? It wouldn't be hard, just dump him right back where he came from. But a part of her just couldn't force him to get out, and she sighed heavily.

"When you're done here, you replace anything that you used. Medical supplies, food, anything you manage to break-"

"I'm not that bad-"

"And then that's it! I want you out right when you can walk on your own again!" She demanded.

"Whatever you say Lizzie, but I guess you can't deny that you do care abou-OW!" It seemed that the frying pan had been lying on the ground nearby, go figure.

- **To Be Continued (Maybe)-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y'know, when I was first planning out this chapter, I wasn't expecting it to come out angsty and sad. Oops?**

 **Anyway, hello again everyone! This chapter took a lot longer then I had hoped due to some short writer's block and vacation/camp. But I'm back now, and this should be the end! (Unless I decide to add a bit more, just for fun) Thank you everyone who sent me messages, I was super happy to see them! Also, once again, I want to thank** **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48 and Fryingpangle for reviewing, both of you are so nice!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes like typos, grammar issues, OOCness, etc. and please review because I love feedback! Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia**

The next few weeks of Elizabeta's life weren't the best. Her newfound roommate seemed to be very interested in having her do every little task for him like cooking or handing him the TV remote and plenty of other useless jobs just because he was lazy. At the beginning Gilbert had been certain that he could do everything on his own and was still against staying with her, but after the Hungarian had found him stuck outside in the grass after an escape attempt it seemed that he didn't try to leave anymore.

However, although Prussia made her get him food or blankets, he would not stay off his foot. Plenty of times during the day he would jump up and walk around her house, probably hurting his foot even more in the process. Every now and then, after a few threats while holding her frying pan, Hungary managed to get him back to the couch with no hassle. Other times though he would run (or rather, _speedwalk with a limp_ ) away and she'd have to chase him all throughout the house.

Let's just say, the day where he was supposed to make his leave from her country back to his own home, she was a bit more then pleased.

Okay, _a lot_ more then pleased.

There was no longer a brace on Prussia's foot, and it was pretty much back to normal. Sure, he probably shouldn't go about pranking other nations for a while, but he'd be just fine soon enough.

It wasn't until the night before he'd be leaving that she realized something that seemed strange.

Nations weren't like humans, besides their appearance. That was obvious though. They were stronger and such, so one thing didn't make sense to her. Nations were able to heal very fast. A broken bone wouldn't take nearly as long to mend for a country as it would for a human. And a sprained ankle would probably take only a few days, maybe even a week if it was that bad.

It had been two weeks.

Hungary wondered how she hadn't realized sooner, but then again, with how much she'd already been doing for Prussia, she wasn't all that surprised that it had slipt her mind.

But it didn't seem to matter now, since he was all healed up. It was pretty late when he'd gathered up his belongings and was making his leave.

Hungary was ready to send Gil on his way right then and there, but the thought wouldn't leave her mind.

"Well, see you later Lizzy!" Prussia exclaimed, practically leaping out of the door, and he also managed to force her straight out of her thoughts.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hungary called out to him, "Wait, Gilbert!"

He turned back, cocking an eyebrow up, "What? You want the awesome me to stay longer?"

"No!" She said, louder than she meant to, "I was going to ask you a question!"

Prussia nodded, but there was still a stupid smirk plastered on his face, and she continued, stepping out of her house as well, "How long have you been staying here?"

He looked up at his head, thinking to himself, "Pfft, I don't know. A week?"

"No," Hungary said, "It's definitely been longer."

Prussia looked down for a small second, and for just a small moment Hungary thought that she had seen an expression of dismay, or maybe worry spread onto his face, but it was soon replaced with his normal confident look, and the Hungarian dismissed it.

"I think you should get a better calendar Hungary," He laughed, "I know that it's been only one week!"

"Prussia-"

"Listen Liz," He said, interrupting her. He was uncomfortable, she could tell, "I'm just gonna go now, bye!"

Hungary's face turned stern, "Don't you dare leave now!" She exclaimed, not quite sure what she was saying at the moment, "You clearly aren't well if it took you two weeks to heal a _sprain_!"

"I'm fine Elizabeta!"

"No you're not-"

Then, Hungary saw rage tinted in Prussia's eyes and he screamed out, "I told you that I'm just fine, alright? I wouldn't be awesome if I was hurt, okay?"

Hungary matched his volume, "Will you let go of your ego for once and just let me help you?"

"I don't need any help!"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are _you_ so concerned?"

"Because I care about you!"

"Pfft! Who would care about someone who isn't even a fucking nation anymore?" Gilbert yelled, and at his words Elizabeta gasped.

It seemed that Gilbert hadn't even realized what he'd said, as he just panted for a few seconds before he just stared at the ground.

Hungary took a moment to reconsider everything as well. Not a nation? But that was impossible, after all, he was still here now, right there in front of her. Sure, he'd gone through his hardships in battle and afterwards, but the last weeks had made it clear that he was very, _very_ real.

But, it was possible, that even though there were still places that could be considered Prussia, he was more of a memory now. He didn't seem to ever acknowledge it, and no one else did either.

"You're.." she trailed off, "Not a nation, anymore?"

Prussia let out a laugh, but it sounded sad and defeated, "I guess not, huh? But hey, I must be super awesome if I'm still around!"

Hungary didn't smile at his joke, not that she would have if the circumstances were different, "Gilbert-"

"You don't have to worry, really." Prussia said with a smile, that didn't seem cocky or annoying, but seemed reassuring, "I'm totally cool!"

Looking at the ground, Hungary didn't speak. Gilbert wasn't the best guy, that was obvious. But never in all the years she'd been alive had Elizabeta ever thought he'd disappear one day.

Gilbert stepped forward, "Aw, c'mon Hungary! You can see that I'm fine!"

"But you aren't-" She spoke out once again, but like she expected, he cut her off.

"Pfft! I can handle this all, I'm awesome!"

She was still shocked at the news nontheless, after all, that kind of information was a bit hard to take in so easily. But then she looked back at the Prussian. He wasn't lying when he said he was perfectly fine, especially after healing up, but she couldn't shake the thought from her head, but a small idea popped into her mind.

A sigh escaped her lips, she couldn't believe she was doing this, "Maybe, you should...stay here...for a little while."

The albino looked up, "Wait what?"

She groaned, but her voice remained quiet, "I was asking if you, I don't know, wanted to stay a little bit longer?"

A devilish grin appeared on Prussia's face, "Oh I'm sorry, I don't think I quite heard tha-"

"I asked if you wanted to stay here for a little bit more!" She yelled, glaring at him.

His eyes widened at her outburst, but he soon regained his cool composure, "Sure thing Lizzy, if you say so."

"Just get inside."

He entered her house again and she shut the door behind her, but once they were alone he asked, "So, you care about me?"

BANG

"Ow! What was that for?"

She giggled slightly, after all, he said he was feeling just fine.

 **-The End-**


End file.
